swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
R2-D2
R2-D2 is an astromech droid currently in the service of Remnant Army General Tevin Felth. He is often seen with his counterpart C-3PO. He is equipped with numerous tools and has a habit of getting into trouble. Working for Khayman In 2001, R2 along with his counterpart C-3PO arrived on Earth with the plans to the Death Star in his possession. The droids soon found themselves in the service of Bryan Khayman. Soon after Khayman replaced R2's rocket boosters which had been removed sometime in the 1960's. R2 often played a vital role in keeping Moff Jerjerrod from taking over the planet. During this time, R2 served in Khayman's X-Wing Starfighter during the Battle of Eltar and onthe Astro Megaship where he developed a love-hate relationship with the ship's computer DECA. Once Jerjerrod was defeated, the droid was used by the new Rommel Administration to identify Imperial troops who deserted from Jerjerrod. In 2005, Khayman had the droid record his testimony to be given at Jerjerrod's trial. R2 would soon become witness to Khayman's supposed death at the hands of the mafia. Khayman's wife soon placed the droids into the care of Tevin Felth. Service with Felth Khayman's brother Andros would soon extract the recording from the droid and turn it over to the prosecutor handling the case. R2 along with 3PO would soon head with their new master to Queens Village. Once there R2 would begin to act out for unknown reasons and Felth was quick to assume that the droid missed the adventure it often sought out by running away. Michael Piett once chased the droid all the way to Pennsylvania. After this, Imperial techs installed a restraining bolt on the droid to prevent it from leaving New York City. Soon R2 would begin to serve as a sentry for the Felth household when Kelly Felth's ex-boyfriend was released from prison. During this time the droid would often wake the entire neighborhood with its beeping whenever it sensed that someone was trying to break into the house, creating a stark contrast to Piett's wild parties that seemed to last through the night. When Richie Terrik seemingly moved in with the Felths, the droid took an immediate dislike to Terrik. In 2018, R2 was joined at the Felths by R9-D2 who looked similar to R2, but is more up-to-date in terms of technology. R2 often serves as the on-board astromech for the Felth's Pride, a duty he now shares with R9 when the latter is not serving on the Ghost or Astro Megaship. R2 served on the Felth's Pride during Operation Lothal Freedom and on the Astro Megaship during the Battle of Nar Shaddaa. Other service with the Remnant R2 was often paired with Shawn Gibbons, mostly when the Empire was after the mafia. R2 has also assisted Davin Felth on numerous occasions and often attempts to sneak away on ships with the Imperial Navy. However his attempts to escape are often thwarted by the restraining bolt. Category:Astromech Droids Category:Felth Family Category:Khayman Family Category:Skywalker Family